


A Bad Case of Loving You

by AngstyAlb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyAlb/pseuds/AngstyAlb
Summary: Law just wants his first anniversary with Luffy to go off without a hitch, but with Luffy being Luffy nothing is ever a guarantee.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	A Bad Case of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakarinlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarinlin/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for kakarinlin on tumblr for the Set Sail Exchange 2020!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Tonight had to be perfect.

No, tonight was going to be perfect.

Trafalgar D. Law, on this night, was behaving perfectly calm and acting exactly according to his plan. He wasn’t worrying over the meal he spent several hours cooking -consisting of vast amounts of meat with various sides- not even in the slightest. The dining table arrangement was exactly to his liking, with nary a spoon nor napkin out of place. His roommates, Shachi and Penguin, had been shooed away with monetary bribes to coerce them into not returning that night. Everything was going off without a hitch.

Then why the bloody hell did he feel on edge?

He just needed to take deep breaths, that’s all. Law was a stern, calculating man with no time to spare on worry. In fact, it was very much an emotion he was unaccustomed to in his adult life. As a man of science, medicine to be specific, he learned to think and react quickly to rapidly changing information. He was not one to be easily surprised or taken off guard.

And yet…

This was all before a certain Monkey D. Luffy came crashing into his life. No, literally, he came crashing into Law’s life. On that morning, just over a year ago, Law was walking from his favorite coffee shop back to the university where he was in his second year of medical school. Just as he was about to take a much-needed sip of his black coffee -with cream and sugar, mind you- a young man came barreling towards him on roller blades. He was below Law’s line of sight, going too quickly to stop, and he crashed into him causing them to both fall backwards. 

Law was fully prepared to lay into this buffoon that was trying to already ruin his day, but winced instead when he noticed that his coffee had gone flying and scalded the other boy on the arm. Luffy didn’t seem to pay it much heed, gritting his teeth to put on a brave face before standing up and preparing to skate off without so much as a word.

“Wait!” Law shouted, reaching forward to grab him on his uninjured arm.

“What is it, old man?” The other boy asked, a finger picking his nose as he looked up in annoyance.

“Old man?!” 

“Your arm looks terrible, let me treat it at the very least. I have medical supplies in my apartment.”

Real smooth, asking a strange boy to trust him after burning him -though really it was the other’s fault- by bringing him back to his apartment. At least Shachi and Penguin were at work by now. He was beginning to turn his head away in embarrassment at the whole situation before noticing a grin plastered on the other boy’s face.

“Oh cool! Do you have snacks there?”

That was honestly as exciting as the story got. Law medicated his injury and satiated his hunger with a bag of chips in his kitchen. Soon after they parted ways, and he assumed that would be the last he saw of him. Until Luffy, Law still not knowing his name at that point, started showing up at his apartment randomly whenever he got injured while skating.

Given his natural inclination to help people, Law relented and kept permitting the visits. After a while they kept happening without an injury, Luffy just telling him that he liked talking to him and listening to his ‘funny’ medical school stories. Soon it had been three months of this nearly every other day, and out of the blue Luffy kissed him as he was leaving one day.

Naturally Law was shocked by this, but when he sputtered in an attempt to ask why Luffy would do such a thing he just laughed in that infectious way of his. Law’s face bloomed into a blush, and he tried to look stern until his own lips began curling into a smile. Still, he wanted to know, and so he asked.

“We’re dating, aren’t we? I felt that was obvious by now.”

And from that point on, they were officially an item (now with Law in the know about it). He didn’t deny Luffy’s assumption, because he’d already been combating annoying feelings for the younger man. Law rarely dated, and when he did it often ended because people got bored with his academically oriented mind. This time felt different, and to be honest it scared the hell out of him.

Which brings him to his current dilemma. It’s been a year since Luffy kissed him that day so in his mind this was the day of their first anniversary. Law wanted this to be special, being his first relationship to ever last that long. Luffy was also the first person to tell him he loved him -romantically, of course- which only further endeared the wild man in his heart.

He felt like a mad man, worrying so much about preparing the perfect dinner for Luffy when he was basically a human garbage disposal. There was nothing he’d ever seen the man turn down, which was great for him since he could be a bit of a picky eater. Yet somehow in the context of celebrating their love and how far they’ve come together, it was the most frightening thing he’d ever done. Honestly, another year of medical school sounded more appealing than going forward with tonight.

That line of thinking was out of the question, however. Luffy would be getting here from his college classes soon and Law was standing in the middle of the room like an idiot. Worrying about what his boyfriend would think of an elaborate dinner was the epitome of ridiculous; this was the same man that thought eating at a cheap buffet was fine dining.

There was a rough knock at the door immediately followed by the sound of it opening (honestly, why did he even knock he was never going to wait for it to be answered). Law nearly launched out of his skin as he began striking matches to hurriedly light candles acting as the centerpiece of the arrangement. The entryway was only two rooms away from the kitchen, and he could already hear Luffy strewing his belongings carelessly all over the living room.

“Traffyyyyy, why’re all the lights off? Are we playing hide-and-seek?” Luffy shouted, a playful tone at the prospect of such a game.

“Shit,” Law cursed under his breath. It was always the last match that gave him trouble, but the ramping stress of this moment was exacerbating his nerves.

“Traffy?” Luffy rounded the corner into the kitchen before stopping in place, mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates.

“S-surprise!” Law weakly announced, giving up the candle endeavor entirely by hurriedly tossing the matchbox to the side as he opened his arms. Primarily because he wasn’t sure what to do with them at the moment.

Luffy immediately darted around him to take in the enormous spread of food on the table, a tentative hand was already reaching out to grab a piece of meat before he thought better of the idea. He spun around on his heels to look up at Law with excitement.

“Did you make all of this for me?”

“I made it for us, clearly.”

Without another word Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s stomach for an exuberant hug. Law attempted to reciprocate but was soon unable to as Luffy lifted him up off the ground and started spinning him around, laughing all the while.

“Hey! Put me down,” Law grumbled, putting a hand over Luffy’s grinning face as it looked up at him with adoration.

“Zoro’s always bragging about his awesome lunches that Sanji makes for him; wait till I tell him about this feast.” Luffy put Law back down and immediately took his seat at the table and started piling his plate up to the sky.

“I would rather you not,” Law mumbled, quickly taking his own seat. He didn’t bother trying to plate any food yet; to be honest he was exhausted from all the prep work and lacked the energy to even eat.

Luffy clearly didn’t hear him as he was already chowing down, food on a fork in one hand while the other grasped some kind of finger food. A couple of times he did look up at Law with an inquisitive look, but it didn’t halt his appetite for a moment. He did seem to avoid eating as much of the grilled fish and onigiri, which made Law crack a smile.

Eventually the eating wound down, with even Law eating a few bites. Afterwards they were content to sit in silence, Luffy sighing and leaning back as his full stomach protruded from the bottom of his shirt. Somehow Law found his sloppy mannerisms adorable.

“Is today a holiday?” Luffy asked, rocking the chair back and forth on its rear legs.

Law scoffed, more so because he assumed Luffy would never keep up with silly things like anniversaries. He was a man too caught up in the here and now, and Law held no ill will to him for that.

“Don’t you remember what happened a year ago today?”

Luffy hummed in consideration, the rocking of his chair paused as he raised a hand to knock the heel of his palm on his forehead. “I found that cool beetle with Usopp?”

Law shook his head. “Try again.”

“I finally nailed a barrel roll on the first try?”

“Nope.”

“The first time I did that thing with my tongue you really li-”

“No,” Law groaned, hand covering his face to hide the flash of pink on his face.

“Traffy, just tell me,” Luffy whined. His chair fell down on all fours as he threw a look of annoyance across the table at Law.

Law sighed. “One year ago today was when we started dating. That makes this our one-year anniversary.”

“Huh,” Luffy replied. He didn’t say anything else, deciding now to furrow his eyebrows and stare intently at Law.

Law shifted under such an intense expression. “What do you mean, ‘huh’?”

“That was two weeks ago, not today.”

Unable to comprehend, Law sputtered as he started leaning forward over the table. “What do you mean it was two weeks ago?”

“I mean two weeks, what else would that mean?”

Law dropped his face into his hands, shaking side to side. He felt incredulous at how thickheaded Luffy could be, but more or less felt embarrassed that he might be the one in the wrong here. Of all the things to keep track of, yet he couldn’t even remember what time his classes started each day.

“Why are you saying it was two weeks ago?”

“That was the first day you invited me to come back to visit, every time before that I just came on my own. So we started dating at that point.”

His jaw dropped and eyes blinked. Law had no words, anything he might have said was beginning to feel incomprehensible. He’d spent all day working to make tonight perfect and Luffy just turns around to be unimpressed by his romantic gesture. Of course, Luffy devoured the food, that possibility was never in question. All Law wanted was to express the depths of his emotions during the first relationship he was ever feeling them to this magnitude, but instead he was just feeling foolish.

“Remember, two weeks ago I gave you that stuffed polar bear? That was my anniversary present for you,” Luffy added with a grin.

Oh goddammit, he had forgotten about the stuffed bear already.

Two weeks ago, Luffy had out of the blue presented it to him in the middle of studying for an important exam. If he’d explained what it was for, Law missed it entirely in the middle of memorizing human anatomy. It was still sitting on his nightstand where Luffy left it, and he’d paid it no mind since that night.

“Er, right. The bear. I guess I didn’t hear you when you said what it was for,” Law replied sheepishly.

Luffy shook his head. “I didn’t say anything. I bought it because I wanted you to have it, and now you do. You can look at it when you’re stressed or sad, and remember that I believe in you no matter what.”

Law gave a crooked smile as he looked up at Luffy. When it came down to it, Luffy always helped ground him when his mind tried to overthink or assume too much out of something. It was never about the date, or the grandiosity of the gesture. Luffy did that for him because he loved him, and in truth Law made this dinner because he loved Luffy. Plain and simple, nothing more required.

Luffy must have noticed the shift in Law’s demeanor. He stood up from his seat at the table and hurried over to collapse in Law’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck.

Law returned the favor by pulling Luffy close to his chest, resting his chin on top of Luffy’s head. “I really wish you would have made it clear you had a specific date in mind already. Can’t believe we were ‘dating’ for two weeks without my even knowing about it.”

Luffy laughed, a soothing sound to Law’s ears. “Are you kidding? This way we get to have two anniversaries. I think that sounds way more special than just being boring and having one. It’s not my fault you’re slow; I got tired of waiting for you to kiss me, so I had to do it myself.”

He almost wanted to ask what kind of person would think something like that, but he already knew the answer. Luffy was exactly that kind of person. “Thank you for the present, Luffy.”

Luffy didn’t respond, and instead was tracing shapes with his fingers on Law’s back. He hummed in satisfaction. Eventually Luffy moved his head to look up at Law with a half-lidded look. “So about that tongue thing, are Shachi and Penguin gone for the whole night?”

Law stood up abruptly, hoisting Luffy up bridal style. His lips thinned into a taut line as his skin from the neck up turned crimson. He’d never strode to his bedroom so quickly in his life, food left out on the table now completely forgotten.

As the pair collapsed onto the bed, Luffy clung even tighter to Law, pressing his body flush against the other man. Every place their skin made contact sent electric currents pulsing through Law’s body as the heat of the moment elevated.

“I love you, Law,” Luffy whispered into the nape of his neck.

Law shivered and bit back a whimper. “I love you too, Luffy.”


End file.
